Why Does This Have to Happen?
by Thebesttiny254
Summary: When a strange occurance happens, youtubers, and Tiny, get sucked into minecraft. without any idea of which has happened, they have no choice but to fight for their survival. Will these people make it? Will they stay inside as dead as a corpse? Watch, as my story unfolds.
1. Chapter 1

_Tiny's POV_

I am that one guy. You know: the one who's quiet all the time. The one in which everyone thinks is a nerd. My own personal interests don't get in the way of my life. In fact, they help me in life. "Who are you?" is what you may be asking. That is a simple question and it has a simple answer. My name is Tiny, and this, this is my tale of my interest.

My interest is Minecraft. I guess you could say it's a natural talent. When I first started to play, I was an official scrub lord to Minecraft. I asked for help on to make various things from crafting tables (or benches) to tools. It has taken some time, but I'm officially a pro at Minecraft. Those skills were one day put to the test.

All I was doing was minding my own business. I was, obviously, playing Minecraft. I had just finished a very important mining expedition for butter (AKA Budder, Gold, Au, you get what I mean). I had just come out of my mine when my Minecraft started to spaz. When I say spaz, I mean SPAZ. I then started my search through my .Minecraft.

Then the strange thing happened. My screen turned purple. After that, all I saw was my Minecraft game, paused. The ominous purple background had just added to the strange effect. I tried to press the escape key. My right middle finger turned into tiny pixels and separated. Puzzled, I looked at my arm. The pixilation was like a disease. It was traveling up my arm. Cell by cell, it soon enveloped my whole body. I was sucked straight into a video game.

_Martyn Littlewood's POV_

I was sitting at my desk at the Yogtowers editing a video. To be specific, it was the second part of Cops n' Robbers. Having this be a first time video thing, I worked my editing skills hard. I wanted everything to be perfect for this video. Yes, I'm like that. After editing the video, I decide to record some Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch. I started off with my intro. "Hello everybody! I'm Inthelittlewood, Also known as Martyn. Welcome back to Ni No Kuni. I believe this is part 43…? I don't know." After all of that, I wrapped up the recording with my outro. I then sat at my desk and began to edit.

Something then went wrong. My computer started to freak out. It began with a purple screen. My editing window minimized. I squinted at this sight. I grabbed hold of my mouse. I then dragged it to the appropriate spot where the exit button (X) was settled. I clicked. My clicking finger started to become pixilated. Within seconds, my whole body was pixilated and sucked into my computer.

_Author's POV_

My my my. What have we here? A few of our favorites have had an unfortunate fate cast upon them. Well, I guess I should say something before I continue with even more chapters on this story. Since I couldn't thank of reasons for these people, the same fate has befallen on more youtubers. SkydoesMinecraft(Adam), Antvenom(Taylor), KaeyiDream(Kaeyi?), Dawnables(Dawn), TrueMU(Jason), CaptainSparklez(Jordan), ASFJerome(Jerome), Deadlox(Ty), Ethoslab(Etho), VintageBeef, PauseUnpause, Xephos(Lewis), Honeydew(Simon), Duncan(Lalna), Lomadia(Hannah), Zoeya(Zoey), Rythian(Rythian I guess), and SoTotallyToby(Toby). Goodness, that list took a lot of thinking! The teams are (prepare yourself), Budderscotch(Skydoesminecraft, TrueMU, Deadlox, ASFJerome, and Dawnables), Team Canada(Ethoslab, PauseUnpause, and VintageBeef), Team Mineconners(CaptainSparklez and Antvenom) Team Randomize(Inthelittlewood, KaeyiDream, SoTotallyToby, and Tiny), and Team Yogs(Xephos, Honeydew, Lalna, Lomadia, Zoeya, and Rythian)

Ihope all of these a much needed good luck. I have been the author, and I will see you all very soon. I bid you farewell.


	2. New Beginnings

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait for the chapter guys. So much has been happening lately! I do take the full blame though. I myself forgot temporarily about the chapter 0-0. I have had so much school work and final exams. I have been thinking about this chapter though. Last time we left off, all the listed youtubers were sucked into there virtual world of Minecraft. I will try to upload more daily content as summer is close by. BTW (BTW: by the way), I have uploaded a single chapter fanfiction. Go check it out sometime. I have been babbling too much; ON WITH THE CHAPTER.**

_Tiny's POV_

My eyes fluttered open. All I can see is the calm blue sky passing by above me. My whole body aches as I try to get up. I sit up and examine my surroundings. I am sitting in a green meadow with a forest of a variety of trees to my immediate right. I look down to be shocked. My fingers have turned into blocks. No not _blocks_, a _block_.

I think of all the reasons my hands would be blocky like this. In fanct, my surroundings are all blocks. I only come up with one possible reason. I have been sucked into Minecraft. The question still remains: why would I be sucked into Minecraft? My head whirls with all these questions.

I stand up, the ache I had experienced gone, and head towards the forest. I soon end up at the edge of the forest and start off Minecraft like I would with any other world: punching trees. After going through about seven trees, my hand is aching and swelling. _How does the game do this?_, I think quietly to myself.

I refine the wood into wooden planks and make a crafting bench (or table, whatever). I make my basic wooden tools: sword, axe, pickaxe, shovel, and a hoe. I put away the remaining blocks. I look up to see the sky turning a scarlet hue as the sun begins to set. Panicking, I use my shovel to begin digging out a "quarry". By the time night falls, I am already five layers down in my five by five "quarry". I stare at the remains of my broken wooden shovel.

My supply of wood was running low, so I headed up my makeshift stairs up to the surface. I make a full three-sixty scan of my surroundings. No mobs have spawned around here. I take out my wooden axe and begin to lumberjack. After blowing through a LARGE area of trees, my hands start to ache again._ Wooden tools really suck,_ is what I think to myself.

While heading back to my "quarry", I spot a green body on the ground. I go closer to the body. That was a big mistake. An ambush of zombies and skeletons appear from behind the trees. I draw my wooden sword from its wooden sheath. I rush at the mobs in which are trying to destroy me.

With all that I had, I eventually decimate all the mobs in which were killing me. I look back over at the human that I had just saved. He wore a dark, black headband around his forehead. The blonde hair on his skull flowed and bobbed in the wind. A sudden thought shocked me. Could this be the youtuber Inthelittlewood?

_Inthelittlewood's POV_

I felt my body shake. I didn't want to open my eyes. My body just shakes more. "Kaeyi," I mumbled, "I told you to please let me sleep in today." That was a very embarrassing moment for me. I hear someone talking that does _not_ sound like Kaeyi. In fact, it sounded a lot more masculine.

My eyes shot open. I sat up almost immediately. I then started to examine my surroundings. _Okay, so I'm in Minecraft, _I thought. My examination ended as my eyes fell on another person. Shock pulsed through me as I fell backwards. "Who are you?" I ask, shock still pulsing through my body. "I'm Tiny," I what he responded with. _Tiny,_ is what I pondered on for a few moments.

"Why am I here?" I finally decided to ask. Tiny closed his eyes for a second. Then they opened again. "I am led to believe that we have been sucked into this game for someone's amusement." I thought about that for a while, and then came up with a solution. "So more people have been sucked in?" I questioned. "There should be." Tiny responded.

Then he suddenly pointed towards the horizon. "The only way to find out is to search." Tiny said. All I did was blink in confusion. "Come on, Minecraft is no fun without adventure" Tiny added. The other Minecraftian pulled me up and off the ground. Then he gave me a powerful shove towards the rising sun. "Let's go see if we can find Kaeyi," Tiny said, "Maybe she will know something about this event." I smiled, and me and Tiny headed off on a new adventure.


End file.
